steven_universe_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Melon
Baby Melon is a minor character who appeared in "Watermelon Steven". Appearance Baby Melon is a humanoid watermelon shaped like Steven with two black watermelon seeds for eyes. Baby Melon is underdeveloped compared to the other humanoid watermelons, resulting in him having several features that make him unique. He only comes up to Steven's chest when standing next to him, whereas the other humanoid melons are equal to or greater than Steven's height. Baby Melon's head is smooth while the others have curved bumps on top of their heads which resemble Steven's hair. He has lighter/duller skin than other fully developed watermelons, with no visible facial features. History "Watermelon Steven" Steven created Baby Melon through his newly discovered phytokinetic ability, inherited from his mother, Rose Quartz. The day prior to Baby Melon's "birth", Steven engaged in a watermelon seed spitting contest with his dad. He won the contest by performing his 'hurricane spin spit' maneuver which inadvertently scattered watermelon seeds all around It's A Wash. Steven woke up the next day to discover that humanoid watermelons had been created over night and covered most of the area outside of the car wash. After retrieving the Crystal Gems for help, he took Baby Melon from Amethyst in fear of him getting hurt, since he's 'just a baby'. Since this moment, Steven showed a favoritism toward this particular melon and named it "Baby Melon". Outside of Funland, Steven ended up giving away or selling the other Watermelon Stevens, except for Baby Melon who he wanted to keep for himself. However, Onion attempted to steal Baby Melon after being rebuked by Steven who told him, "Baby Melon was not for sale". During Steven's pursuit of the fleeing Onion, Baby Melon is able to escape out of Onion's arms and run to Steven to hug him. Steven took Baby Melon with him after he realized the other Watermelon Stevens were probably alive as well. Later, when all the other humanoid watermelons are attacking the Crystal Gems, Baby Melon sacrifices himself to stop the fighting by punching Steven in the stomach. This causes the other melons to jump on Baby Melon and attack him to protect Steven, 'killing' Baby Melon as a result. Baby Melon seems to have a bigger sense of free will than the other melons, shown in the fact he punches Steven, showing he actually cared for Steven unlike the other Watermelon Stevens, who were just mindless drones doing their jobs, protecting Steven. "Super Watermelon Island" The Watermelon Stevens inhabiting Mask Island are shown to have built a statue of Baby Melon that mimics his pose before being crushed to death. Relationships Steven Baby Melon had a strong positive relationship with Steven, to the point where he sacrificed himself to protect him. However, this attachment did not stop Steven from taking a quick bite out of Baby Melon's watermelon pieces, much to the surprise and slight disgust of the other Crystal Gems. Watermelon Stevens While Baby Melon had a positive relationship with Steven, it is safe to say that his relationship with the Watermelon Stevens was initially neutral and then negative when he sacrificed himself to stop their rampage. They were then ordered by Steven to leave and never return until they were able to understand Baby Melon's sacrifice. The building of the Baby Melon statue seen in Super Watermelon Island could indicate that the Watermelon Stevens thank Baby Melon for giving them the motive to become civilized.